TWIN TRICKERY
by Kyo Fruits Basket know-it-all
Summary: Two pairs of twins, both rich one trying to pretend there not. My first time with OHSHC so...hope you enjoy. HikaruxOC, KaoruxOC
1. Chapter 1

_Two girls who looked exactly alike were standing in the commons of their new school looking around thinking the exact same thing._

"So, uh, what do we do now Holly?" I asked

"I guess we just go to our first class Liddell" "Holly answered

"I _told _you to call me Amaya" I corrected

_Let me re-cap for your sake. My twin sister, Holly, and I were accepted into a strange new school that we'd never even heard of! The letter said that we were chosen for a scholarship to Ouran, a private school for rich kids. Turns out everyone at our old school was entered in a state wide competition based on how well you did in your finals. So here we are in our first year at high school at a strange new school. Oh yeah I feel just great._

"You hoo are you even listening to me" Holly asked, waving a hand in front of me

"Hmm oh I'm sorry could you say that again" I said, coming out of my daydream

"I _said _I believe our first period is in the third music room"

"Oh ok then, let's go"

_So we took our first step into a strange new life at a strange new place in a strange new town._

When we were standing outside of the room we looked at each other and nodded. _Ready to go,_ we seemed to say to each other. We opened the door at the same time and as soon as we did rose petals flew out at us and a blinding light flashed momentarily. When we could see again what we saw was not what we expected! Seven boys stood in the center of a completely normal room with nothing else, no tables no desks no normal school stuff!

"Hello welcome to the Host Club" All the boys said in unison

We stopped and stared

"Uh, hey this isn't by any chance the choir room is it?" I asked

"Not a chance. Your new here aren't you?" Asked the guy in front

"Is it THAT obvious?!" Holly sighed

"Well in that case my name is Tamaki and this here is Kyouya" Tamaki said, introducing him and another

"Good day" Kyouya said

"Were the twins" Said two guys standing side by side

"I'm Hikaru" Said the one on the left

"And I'm Kaoru" Said the other one

"I'm Mitsukuni but you can call me Honey. Oh and this is Takashi, but you can call him Morie" Said the smallest kid

"Hello" Morie said really quietly

"Were the Host Club, we're guys who have _way_ too much time on our hands who entertain girls who also have _way_ too much time on their hands. So if you come back after school we can explain more about it then." Tamaki explained

"So you're looking for the choir room, we have that next. Please let us walk you there" Hikaru offered

After school we went back to music room three to find out more about the so-called Host Club.

"So as we said were guys who entertain girls and all that." Tamaki explained

There were palm trees all over the room so I went over to one to see if it was real or not but when I was semi close I tripped and fell flat on my face. Laughter burst out around the room as I rolled over to see who tripped me. Hikaru stood over me trying so hard not to laugh but not quite making it.

"Now why would you do that" I asked, trying to control my anger

"Mmm maby cause..." Hikaru started

"WE'RE BORED, AND IT'S FUN!" Both of them finished

"You two are pure evil" Holly mumbled as she helped me up.

"Oh and this is Harhui, she was late this morning so you two didn't get to meet her" Tamaki said

"Good day" Harhui said, with a slight bow

"Oh my gosh we're so sorry we haven't introduced ourselves" Holly and I said together

"My name is Amaya, it means night rain" I said

"And I'm Holly, no special meaning. So Harhui why are you dressed like a boy when you're oh-so-obviously a girl?" Holly asked

Everyone sweat dropped

"What do you mean of course she's not a girl" Tamaki stuttered

"You do realize that you just called Harhui a 'she' right." I pointed out

"Well now that you know the secret of the host club we can't let you leave now can we" Kyouya said with an evil look

"Umm yes you can?" I asked

"Nope, what we _can_ do though is let you work for us, as our assistant" Tamaki demanded

"YAY new people" Said the twins in unison

"We have names you know, or are you just to bored to even try to remember them!" Amaya said

"No we remember" Hikaru said

"Yeah we remember your Holly" said Kaoru as he pointed to me

"And you're Night Rain." Hikaru said looking towards Holly

"Amaya and really I can tell you apart but you can't tell us apart?" I sighed

"Oh you can tell us apart can you, then it's time to play...THE WHICH ONE'S HIKARU GAME" The twins exclaimed

The twins put on plaid green hats covering the part in their hair and circle around each other switching it up now and then so no one could tell which twin was which.

"So am I Hikaru-" Asked the one on the left

"Or am I" said the one on the right

"Umm uhhh t-tha-" Holly stumbled

"That one's Hikaru" I said, pointing to the left twin

"How did you know?" The twins exclamied

"Your Auras, Hikaru has a childish red color while Kaoru has a slightly more mature pink color. There not all that different but there is the slight change." I explained

"Ama-chan are you a psychic?" Honey asked

"No she's not she's just weird" Holly said, with a laugh

"Actually she's telling the truth I can read auras and easily read the emotions of people." I said

"Hmm we have a special hostesses now do we" Tamaki mused

"Hey" Holy said with a sweat drop

"Well we obviously got off track here so let's continue this tomorrow. Every day after school you will need to come here and help us out whether it's with the princesses or with chores you WILL come help us. So we will see you tomorrow." Kyouya told us

"Umm ok then..." I said

"Ok Liddy-" Holly started

"AMAYA" I forcefully said

"Whatever lets go" Holly said, shaking her head

So we left school and started our walk home.

END CHAPTER


	2. Chapter 2

I realized that I never explained what the new twins look like or basically anything about them so this chapter/note will be pretty much just explaining about them. (And yes, you do know this chapter. I copied the info on the girls from the old one and just got rid of the history. The poor history didn't do so well...)

* * *

Liddell (Amaya) Kyoko: The older sister

Age: 15 (three minuets older)

Personality: Quiet but brash, inherited their mothers singing ability and KNOWS it

Talents: Writing, singing, Reading, getting rare stuffed animals, and getting anything Yin-Yang

Untalented: Besides singing not at all musically inclined, drawing, math, and getting up in the morning

'Special' thing: Can read auras and emotions

Hair: Brown with natural blond streaks

Eyes: Cloudy blue with brown around the pupil

Preferred style: Anything black and lose

* * *

Type of twins: Identical

* * *

Holly Kyoko: The younger sister

Age: 15 (younger by three minutes)

Personality: Loud and sensitive, inherited their fathers drawing skills but tries not to brag

Talents: Drawing, anything musical (besides singing), and getting anything peace sign

Untalented: Singing, staying up late, and math

'Special' thing: Can get ANYTHING done fast

Hair: Brown with natural blond streaks

Eyes: Cloudy blue with brown around the pupil

Preferred style: Anything dress-up worthy


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note

All the people reading this thank you! let's see, so far I have people from the U.S.A., Canada, Australia, Netherlands, Poland, U.K., France, Malaysia, and Czech Revar reading this. Wow for me that's impressive. THANK YOU EVERYBODY! Thank you runknisse for helping me so much (really over half the credit goes to her!) Now on with the story, hope you enjoy. :D

(Three hours before school starts in music room two) I looked around making sure that it's only Holly and I

"Amaya are you ready yet, I have all my drawing things out" Holly complained

"Yeah yeah I'm coming, I just don't like singing in front of people I know, I'm just making sure that no one's there to hear me" I replied

"Oh stop being a baby, if anyone comes in then they hear you sing it's not like it's THAT bad. You know you got moms singing talent just like I know that I got dads drawing talent. Now go open the window so the breeze will come in." Holly commanded

"So you're sure the cherry blossoms will blow in?"

"Yes! Now get the umbrella and stand in front of the window"

I'm about to have Holly sketch a drawing of me, one with me singing, and cherry blossoms blowing around. She's going to snap a picture first and draw off of that. Holly's hoping to show it to the host club but I'm hoping that she's not. I somehow persuade the school to let us where our own dresses during the day, but just for the picture she's wearing the schools uniform.

"You look so pretty holding that umbrella with the blossoms, I think I'm going to take the picture now so start singing." Holly said

"Ok, so do I start from the beginning or what" I asked

"Mmmmm start from 'Jesus take the wheel' and I'll take the picture when you're at 'I'm letting go'" Holly answered

"_Jesus take the wheel, take it from my hands cause I can't do this on my own I'm letting go" _I sung as Holly took the picture_ "so give me one more chance, save me from this rode I'm on Jesus take the wheel"_

"Ok your golden, come sit with me" Holly said happily

"Yay, can I still sing? Only a different song" I questioned

"Yeah sure, but can I make a request will you sing Undo It for me" Holly requested

"A-ok soldier."

(Now for the sake of all your time I won't put the lyrics to the song down, let's just say that about half way through the song Holly finished the drawing)

"Finished, so whadya think" Holly asked

"It's beautiful, I love it" exclaimed I, in awe

Behind them a voice caused them both to scream, "How the heck did you get in here" Screamed Amaya

"We snuck in here" The devilish twins grinned

"You draw really well, Holly" Kaoru claimed sweetly

"And you have a beautiful voice, Amaya" Hikaru added

"...Epp" I said clearly scared

"What she means is, how long were you listening" Holly translated

"Well we kinda followed you once you were in school grounds so we were here the entire time, you just didn't know it" Hikaru answered clearly not seeing how much of a stalker that made him sound like

A loud crashing sound made everyone look in the direction of me.

"Well, look at that! She was so exited she fainted. No but seriously she tries not to sing in front of people she knows." Holly explained

"Why" the Twins wondered out loud

"Well..." Holly started

"I swear if you tell them I will haunt you form beyond the grave after I die of Evil-Sisteridis" I growled sitting up

"Now don't go and die, you still have to work for us" Kyouya reminded everyone

"Hey look at that she's up" Holly stated

"I was never down in the first place..." I tried to say

"Sure you weren't" teased the Twins

"Anyway Kyouya when did you get here" I asked him

"Right after you" The Shadow King replied smirking, "went down"

"Let's go guys, Oh Holly and Amaya we also host the club in the mornings too" Tamaki said while walking into the room

Honey walked into the room dragging a stuffed rabbit and rubbing his eyes, Mori followed after him

"Usa-chan and I are still tired, can we go back to sleep" Honey asked holding up the rabbit

"No Honey we have the princesses to attend to" Tamaki said while getting dreamy eyed

"Since when is everybody invading our before school time..." Holly and I wondered aloud

"At least I'm not" Harhui said coming into the room

"You're still here though" I almost yelled

"Yes and if we don't get into the next room over soon we will have some very unhappy lady's on our hands" Kyouya stated

"You two come see what the host club does" Tamaki ordered pointing at Holly and me

The twins pretty much dragged us into music room three. Inside the entire room looked like the middle of spring. Flowers were blooming everywhere; a small stream ran through the middle of the room with a bridge right in the center.

"Umm I'm pretty sure it's December not February." Holly said weakly.

"We like to change things up a bit" Honey informed us.

"We like to keep our poor little ducklings warm in this cold, cold season" Tamaki said while sparkles flew around his face

"He's so dramatic..." Everyone in the room mumbled

"Now everyone go get changed into these outfits" Tamaki ordered pushing clothes at us

"What about me" Harhui asked empty handed

"Oh you my darling daughter are going to wear this" Tamaki said holding up an outfit that was identical to his

"Uhh senpai, can I say no to that" Harhui asked as she was forced to take the clothes

"Is his idea of a spring outfit really a short summer dress with fake rose petals sown on to make it look like were wearing a flower"Holly called to me as she changed

"Our mom designed these, hope you like them" Kaoru said after we came out

"It's lovely, thank you" Holly replied

"It feels like I'm wearing a flower" I complained

"It looks pretty" Hikaru said looking away

"Ok everyone to your places we open the doors soon" Tamaki ordered clapping his hands

"You two walk around observe everyone and see what our titles are. See if you can figure out each person's main attention holder." Kyouya directed

"Ok" replied Holly

They opened the doors and a rush of girls came in, each going to one of the six-and-one-girl guys.

"Man... Ok let's start with Honey and Mori" Holly said

When we got over there Honey was on a girls lap and Mori was sitting opposite of them all. We stood in the corner and watched them for awhile.

"Honey's definitely the Loli-shota type" Holly started

"And Mori's the Quiet type" I finished

"Let's go to Tamaki next"

"Mm-ka"

We didn't even need five minutes to figure out he looked stupid.

"He's the princely type" Holly and I said together

"Please can we move on" Holly begged

"Next stop the Twins" I announced.

"Oh my gosh" I laughed once we got there

"...Hikaru please don't tell them that, it's embarrassing" Kaoru said as Hikaru pulled Kaoru's head way to close to his own

"I'm sorry Kaoru you just looked so cute at that moment" Hikaru said as Kaoru looked away

We rolled on the floor laughing for about three minutes before we had to breath.

"You done yet" Hikaru asked, quite amused

"Nope" Holly managed to say and we continued laughing for about two more minutes before we calmed down enough to talk

"So, what exactly happened there" Kaoru asked

"Your, your BROTHERLY LOVE" I laughed, barely making out the words

"What about it" Hikaru questioned

"It's stupid" Holly gasped

"Oh well _that's_" Hikaru started

"A nice thing to say" Kaoru finished

"Ok Holly we'd better go to Kyouya before I start crying" I said, slowly getting up

"Good idea. Bon voyage Lovebirds" Holly said, as we turned to Kyouya

"KYOUYA what's your attraction" Holly asked, dropping to her knees

"Now what's the fun in that, besides you're supposed to be finding these things out on your own" Kyouya lectured

"We know we know, it's just were so tired of watching boys flirt with girls and the girls going all goo-goo eyed, it gets annoying" I complained

"Well that's your job, now go" Kyouya ordered

"Amaya" Holly said as we were walking away "I know what type Kyouya is, he's the smart type"

"Yay, now last but not least" I started

"Harhui" We finished at the same time

We went over and just watched for a little bit

"Natural, she's definitely a natural" Holly noted

"I think your right. Now...you wanna go have a laughing fest" I asked.

"You know it"

We went over and watched Hikaru and Kaoru's 'brotherly love' act for the rest of the time, laughing all the while. After all the girls left they went over to Tamaki who, as always, was fawning over Harhui.

"Tamaki were done" Holly told him

"Tamaki, you're the princely type" I said

"Yep" He said sparkles flying around him

"Kyouya, you're the smart type" Holly guessed

"Close"

"Twins, you have brotherly love" I stated while Holly cracked up

"Hey why are you laughing?"

"Harhui you're a natural" I assumed

"Mmm pretty much, yeah"

"Mori you're the quite type, and Honey you're the Loli-shota type" Holly finished

"So, did we get them right" Holly and I asked

"Well all except I'm the cool type, not the smart type" Kyouya corrected

"Ok everyone, school's about to start so we'd better hurry to our classes. Harhui dearest daughter please let me walk you to your classroom" Tamaki requested

"Umm thanks but I already have two sets of twins to go with me, so really there's no need" She said as a ghost-like angel floated from Tamaki.

"Yeah boss, we have class with all three of them" Hikaru reminded him as both he and Kaoru gave Tamaki one of their famous creepy grins

"Ok guys we really should be going to class" I pointed out with a sweat drop

"Goodbye" Everyone said to each other as they went to their different classes

"So Hikaru, Kaoru, why did you switch to choir" I asked as we were walking down the hallway.

"Well it's not that we didn't like our old class, it's just choir suits us

better" Kaoru tried to explain

"We like to sing, simple as that. We help our mom with her designing and when we can were most likely going to take over the company, but our favorite hobby is singing" Hikaru said thoughtfully, staring into space

"Hikaru, Hikaru are you there" Harhui snapped her fingers in front of his face

"He's fine, besides were here" Holly pointed out

After school in the Host Club room

"Amaya, are you done yet" Holly called out to her twin

"Oh will you hold on, I'm still soaking wet" I replied ringing the water out of my clothes

"I still can't believe you fell off that tiny bridge, twice" Holly said laughing

"Hey, you would too if first Kaoru then Hikaru tried to scare you" I shot back

"Tried and succeeded, you mean" Holly corrected

"Whatever, I can't believe that _this_ is what they made me wear" I complained, coming out of the changing rooms.

She was wearing a dark purple dress that came down to just below her knees

"At least they followed your 'dark colors' code" Holly commented

"Let's just go already" I grumbled

As we were leaving the third music room, we spotted none of than the oldest Hitachiin propped against the wall,

"Purple suits you" He grinned, walking towards us

"You're joking" I sneered, wanting to pounce on him for being the cause of having to wear this purple mess

"You might want to keep a little distance, she's not to happy with you right now" Holly piped up

"Come on, we were just having a little fun, it's not our fault you scare easily" Hikaru teased,

"Anyway, Kaoru and I were wondering if you two would like to go on a date with us" He asked looking away sheepishly

"W-why would we want to go on a date with the likes of you two" I spat, the words not fully convincing

"I'd love to" Holly blushed

At a loss for words, I stared at my twin dumbfounded. Mumbling I spoke, "fine, but no funny business"

After Hikaru left Kyouya appeared out of mid-air.

"Well, isn't this interesting" The Shadow King acknowledged

Lucky for me we weren't on a bridge over water this time around as Holly and I jumped backwards. I fisted my hands, the forgotten anger returning.

"Who do you think you are eavesdropping on people" I yelled

"Testy, are we?" Kyouya said coolly, pushing up his glasses, "I was just passing by"

"We have to get home" Holly murmured, dragging me sister towards the exit before more words could be exchanged

"If you don't mind, I'll be notifying the club of this" Kyouya remarked, not looking up, writing in his black notebook

"As a matter of fact we DO mind" I called, trying to pull out of the grip that held me.

Before long, a smirking Kyouya was left in their wake as I huffed outside, "Who does that idiot think he is!"

End Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Ok peoples, sorry it to SO FREAKEN LONG! To put up this chapter I lost ALL my data and had to re-type and re-find it :'C Dear lord it took forever! Ok I hope that you all like this new chapter, cause I sure do! Have fun reading and please review! I need to know how I'm doing.

Hikaru's P.O.V.

"I run and run a thousand miles, and I am barely breathing." My phone rang.

"Hikaru, pick up the phone already" Kaoru yelled at me.

"Ok ok I'm working on it" I yelled back. "Hullo, Oh hi boss what's going on"

"When you both are done getting ready we need you to come to the Club." Tamaki answered.

"Umm, any reason why" I asked confused.

"Just come" Tamaki ordered, hanging up the phone.

"Who was it" Kaoru asked, coming into the room.

"The boss, he wants us at the Host Club when were done getting ready" I replied still confused.

We were almost ready for our date that night, all that was left was to get our hair right and go.

"Why" Kaoru wondered.

"He didn't say anything else, just that" I responded.

"Well I guess we should hurry then" Kaoru said straitening his suit.

Tamaki's P.O.V.

"Well they'll be here when there done" I said to the twins in front of me.

"Thanks Tamaki, there always pulling tricks on us" Amaya started,

"But this time we wanna be the one's to play the trick" Holy finished with an evil smile.

"But what exactly are you trying to accomplish with this little stunt" Kyouya asked with a push of his glasses.

" Umm, I guess just to startle them" Holly said thinking hard.

"That might not be the best idea" I spoke up, "After all they are in control of your date's aren't they"

"Umm, ya maby your right. Oh well to late now, besides if they don't figure it out by the time they get here then there slow on understanding things" Amaya said cheerily.

Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Ama-chan, why are you so happy right now" Honey curiously asked.

"Oh don't mind her, she gets incredibly happy when she's exited or tired and right now she's a little of both" Holly explained.

"Oh you mean like how Takashi gets really talkative when he's sleepy" Honey said, quite proud of himself.

"Mmmm yea I guess like that" Holly thought.

"Well it looks like there here girls, I can't believe the newbies are already going on a date" I said, as the twins stepped out of there limo.

"HEY" Holly and Amaya shouted.

"Sempi if there the ones going on a date, why am I wearing a dress" Harhui asked, pulling slightly on the dress she was wearing.

"Seriously, why" Holly echoed.

"Because, umm, because" I stuttered turning bright red.

"Everyone shoo, there almost to the room" Amaya said turning slightly pink.

I went to go hide behind the couch as Amaya and Holly stood in the center of the room.

Amaya's P.O.V.

I was wearing a belly bearing midnight blue shirt with glittery silver lace, black jeans, a black choker, and blue and black high tops. Holly was wearing a light pink sparklie shirt that was just barely to short to be a dress, white jeans, and light pink high tops.

"Shouldn't we hide or something" Holly whispered to me.

"The point of this is to surprise them, not scare them" I answered.

"Well I think we might do both" Holly said doing a fake monster pose. Unfortunately the door opened just then, Kaoru and Hikaru stood there as Holly straightened up out of her monster pose.

"B-bad timing" I laughed, as Holly made a swing for me.

"Well we were expecting you guys, but we weren't expecting that" Kaoru stated as Hikaru and I cracked up.

"So how did you know we were going to be here" Holly wondered, her face still bright red.

"Easy really, 'When your done getting ready', whispering right before we came in, but the thing that really gave it away, we saw Tamaki and Amaya in the window" Kaoru explained, as Hikaru smirked.

"So you really should be more careful where you put yourself" Hikaru said, circling around me.

"No funny business" I warned, stepping away from the twin.

"So uhh, what's up with your brother" Holly asked Kaoru, as I was still dodging Hikaru.

"You haven't figured it out yet, he's immature" Kaoru answered.

"Hey" Hikaru spoke up, taking a step forward.

"Just like Amaya" Holly laughed

"Hey, I should NOT be compared to HIM" I said.

I was still backing away from Hikaru, but unfortunately I didn't see the couch right behind me.

"AHHH" I screamed as I toppled over it backwards, landing right in Mori's lap!  
"Oh, uhh hi, uhh, umm, sorry 'bought that" I mumbled as he picked me up and set me on my feet.

"I was wondering where you guys were hiding" Hikaru addressed the rest of the club, as he and Kaoru peeked over the edge of the couch.

"Will you guys get out of here so we can clean up" Kyouya ordered, writing in his black book.

"After you mademoiselles" The twins said, opening the doors.

"Where are we going anyway" I asked while we all walked towards the limo.

"It's a surprise" the twins spoke in unison.

"I don't think I like the look in your eyes" I sat back in the comfortable seat, expecting the worse case scenario.

Not long after, we could see streaming colorful lights through the tented fiberglass and feel the thumping music, Holly joyfully rolled down the window to look out,

"THE FAIR" she squeaked in excitement as we pulled up near the entrance.

As promised, the devils were on their best behavior, Kaoru blushed holding his hand out to assist my sister, and I was somewhat reluctant to take Hikaru's.

We were surrounded by smiling children and endless rows of games full of stuffed animals and before I knew it I was being pulled to a cotton candy machine by my date. His face lit up and for the first time my stomach felt funny.

Hikaru's P.O.V.

"Hey are you ok" I asked Amaya, wrapping her in a hug.

"Y-yes why" She said, looking away.

"Well for one thing, your turning bright red again and you won't look at me." I stated

"So what if I don't wanna look at you" She said struggling to get away.

"Oh, your not falling for me are you" I teasingly questioned, releasing her.

"Isn't that the point of this, anyway let's go on the ferris wheel" She mumbled.

She pulled me all the way to the ferris wheel. Luckily there wasn't a line, we just had to wait for it to stop.

"In you go" I said, helping her into the cart before I got in.

"Wow, look at the sunset, it's so beautiful" Amaya stated looking out the plastic bubble as we reached the top of the wheel.

"It really is, but that's not the only thing" I said looking at her.

"Your really starting to scare me, you know that" she said, taking me by surprise.

"W-what" I exclaimed

"Well it's just your not really being you, your more like Tamaki right now. I like the childish, immature, joker that you are, not this 'lovely being' that your pretending to be" She told me.

"You mean this childish, immature, joker" I asked, rocking the plastic ball.

She looked around and instantly turned as white as a ghost, it looked like all the fire she had only moments ago was gone!

"S-stop, please" She begged.

"Why, you scared" I teased.

"Actually, yes. I'm t-terrified of heights" She confessed.

"Oh really, then I probably shouldn't do, this" I said pulling her up and spinning her around, making the ball

to shake plenty.

She screamed and quickly sat back down, causing me to laugh.

"So if your really that scared of heights, why did you suggest we come here" I asked her, curiosity on my face.

"I-I didn't know it was this high up" She answered, closing her eyes.

"Hey, if your really that scared, just focus on the sunset and not the fact that we're high up. That'll most likely work" I said gently, taking her hands in mine.

"Your doing it again" She warned, not pulling her hands away.

"Ok ok I'm sorry, look the rides almost over though" I pointed out

"Good, we can get off this deathtrap" She said, relief in her voice.

Holly's P.O.V.

"Where are we going" I giggled as Kaoru pulled me towards the rides.

"To the carousel, as long as you don't get motion sickness" He replied.

"Nope, I'm good" I said looking at the ride.

"So which one do you want to ride" He asked me, once we were at the front of the line.

"If you rid on the dragon, I'll ride on the one next to it" I said, blushing.

His response was taking my hand and pulling me to it. He got on the dragon as I got on the tiger next to it, and the ride started.

"No matter how old I am, this lame ride will forever and always be fun" I yelled, just barely eligible over my laughter.

"I probably shouldn't tell Hikaru, or he'll tease you" Kaoru said.

"You know, he hasn't really teased me much, mainly just my twin" I stated, thinking back. "I think he's just always liked her and he shows it by finding someway to make fun of her"

We both kinda just thought for a minute.

"You know I think your right" he thought.

"Well of course I am, aren't I always" I laughed.

"No, no you are defiantly not" He shot back.

Eventually the ride ended, and when it did we were both kinda dizzy.

"whew, for a little kid ride that thing sure can go fast" I said, wobbling on my feet.

"Kiss kiss fall in love" his phone rang. As he picked it up, I wondered who it could be.

"Yes, oh hi Hikaru, yea, uh-huh, ok see you then." Kaoru finished, putting away his phone.

"So what did he want" I asked

"He wants us to all meet up at the front gate at ten" He answered

"And its...just about eight-thirty, so we have a good hour and a half to kill" I said looking at my watch.

"So, do you want to go ride the roller coaster" He asked

"Does it have high points that go into steep dives"

"Yes"

"Does it go super fast on the way down"

"Yes"

"Does it go backwards"

"Well of course not, it's wooden"

"Lets go" I finished, pulling his hand.

Amaya's P.O.V.

We spent an hour on the rides and then decided to play at the booths. I was attempting to knock down three bottles because I wanted to win the penguin stuffed animal but I was failing miserably due to my weak grip.

"Here," Hikaru said, "Try it like this."

He stood behind me, one hand near my waist and the other holding my hand and helping me, before I knew it the kind man behind the counter was grinning, handing me my prize.

He pulled me along to the next booth, his fingers snaking their way between mine, I couldn't help from smiling to myself.

"Ohh, can we stop here" I asked as we came to a poster game.

"Sure, you wanna try" He asked me holding up five darts.

"Oh you'd be surprised at how well I can throw a dart" I commented, taking them.

I threw one at a frog and got it spot on, I threw another one at a kitten and again, a good hit.

"Oh my gosh, Hikaru I think the club might be more popular than we thought" I exclaimed, pointing to a Host Club poster

"Well" He said, quite surprised, "Go for it, if you think you can get it"

"Oh I don't think, I know" I said aiming for it.

"Well someone's feisty" He laughed, looking at the other posters.

I threw and hit it right next to Tamaki's head!

"Oh my gosh, you were so close" Hikaru laughed.

"Awww just a little to the right" I stated, cracking up.

We continued to laugh for a few more seconds before I remembered that I still had two more darts.

"Ahh, ok I'm all right" I said regaining my calm state.

I aimed for a pink rose and hit the bottom of the stem, right on a raindrop! I was surprised for a second before going for a red rose, hitting it right in the center of the almost open blossom.

"Well, you have a really strong throw! For a girl, that is" Hikaru teased.

"I told you, didn't I" I pointed out. "I might have a weak grip with round objects, but I'm actually pretty good, as you can see, with darts"

"Whatever, lets go to a balloon race" He suggested, pointing to one.

"Uh, sure I can try that" I said, looking at it.

"You go to number eleven and I'll go to eight, we'll have a better chance, pulse the balloons look tighter which means they'll pop easier" I observed once we got through the large crowds.

"Good eye" he stated sitting down at his station.

There was about three other people set up at other numbers looking as if they were ready to go.

"Ok lady's and gentlemen, are you ready to go" the counter man asked.

"YES" we all replied.

"Then lets...GO" He said starting the machines

We all took aim and shot water at the creepy looking clown. After awhile the steady bwoop, bwoop, bwoop game signaled a winner.

"Winner, at station eleven" the man shouted.

I got up to go congratulate him as he was given a stuffed kitten. He handed it to me as I came close.

"Your so cheesy" I said, as he blushed. "But thanks"

"So do you wanna go play another game" He asked

"Well first things first, what time is it" I asked looking at the sun.

"Umm" He said, checking his phone, "Oh shoot, lets go" He said, puling me towards the front gate.

_

"Sorry we're late" I apologized once we found our siblings.

"No worries, it's only like ten minutes" Holly replied

"Let's go" Kaoru said to his older twin.

"Awww are we going home already" I said looking from one twin to the other.

"Oh my gosh, Amaya are you actually having fun" Holly exclaimed.

"And whats wrong with that" I shot back.

"Nothing, nothing" She said holding up her hands.

"Now we cant let you go home on just cotton candy, we have something else planned but you can't know what" Hikaru said in his mysterious way

"Umm is that something we should be worried about" Holly asked.

"Nope! Now lets go" Kaoru said,opening the door to the limo.

Kaoru's P.O.V.

"Ok you can take your blindfolds off now" I said to the pair of twins in front of me.

Once we got to the park Hikaru and I blindfolded our dates and lead them to a small area and made them to wait a couple of minutes to let us get ready.

"Wow" Holly exclaimed when she took hers off.

I heard Amaya take a breath in as she saw what we did for them. A picnic lay out on a checkered blanket with the moonlight shining down from between the tree branches.

"How did you ever find this place" Amaya whispered, still slightly in shock.

"Well it's just the park..." I said.

"Ether way, it's beautiful" Holly exclaimed!

We all sat down and started to eat. There were all kinds of different foods. From sandwiches to chicken to all different kinds of pie! We took about fifteen minutes to eat, then relaxed on the grass.

"You know, for how pretty of a night it is, it sure is cloudy" Amaya acknowledged, looking at the sky.

"It is, isn't it" I also noticed. "

Hey does anyone else think that one looks like a car" Hikaru asked, pointing to a cloud.

"I see a person with Neko ears" Amaya said, looking at the same cloud.

"I see...a sleeping Holly" I said.

We all looked over at her. She was passed out on the grass curled up in a cat-like form, using her arm as a pillow.

"Uh-oh, I think that means it's time to go home" Amaya said, looking quite disappointed.

"Don't worry, we can always have another date sometime" Hikaru said, blushing furiously.

"I would like that, and I'm sure she would to" She said, nodding to her sleeping sister.

"Ok, well lets wake her up and go" I said, shaking her.

"Oh, uhh Kaoru, ya she doesn't wake up THAT easily" Amaya laughed.

She walked up to her, knelt down, and shouted in the ear, "WAKEUP HOLLY" The sudden loud noise startled her awake and scared my brother and I.

"Geez Amaya, How loud can you get" Hikaru asked, covering his ears with his hands.

"Oh believe me, that's not even her loud voice" Holly's MUCH louder grumbled, "She get

Amaya helped her stand up, and started walking her, at a fast pace, towards the limo.

"Hey wait for us" Hikaru called, running to catch up with them.

"No" they both called out.

Amaya's P.O.V.

When I got to the limo I helped Holly into it and waited for the twins to get here. I helped her into a sitting position, knowing she was just gonna fall asleep again.

"Girl you walk fast when your helping someone" Hikaru gasped when he and Kaoru finally caught up.

"Oh ya I don't feel like a loser" Kaoru said leaning against a door.

"Why" Holly asked peeking her head out.

"Oh, Holly, your awake" Kaoru exclaimed, jumping slightly.

"Yep, that walk woke me up a little" She explained.

"Good, now let's head home" Amaya said, climbing into the long car. 

Amaya's P.O.V.

"Here's the place" I said as we came to our friends house.

"This is your house" Hikaru asked with distaste.

"Uhh, not exactly. This is our best friends place" Holly exclaimed.

"Well why don't you let us drop you off at your place" Kaoru asked.

"Mmmm it's better you didn't see it yet" I told them.

"Ok, but we all ARE coming over this weekend, the entire club" Hikaru demanded.

"Yes ok that's fine, just not now" Holly said in a rush.

"Wonder what there hiding" Hikaru mused when they were in the house.

"Who knows, at least we get to see there house soon" Kaoru said. 

Ok again sorry for the long wait (for those of you still even reading this newbi story) i hope that you liked the date, and I'm sorry for the cliffhanger...I had to! This chapter is already over 8,000 characters long...Ok the next chapter will promise a new character...WOOT!u qa

till next time !


	5. Just a note

_Hi everyone! I'm sorry it's taking me __so__ long to put up the new chapter, my laptop crashed cause I need a new battery... I'm slowly writing the next chapter down in a notebook, but I'm more us to typing... So I just wanted to alert you all that are still reading that I WILL eventually have a new chapter, it'll just take some time. Well anyway I hope you all had a good New Years and a good , I've gone through and re-did all my chapters. Just so the grammar is fixed. Like I changed the writing style in chapter one, so it's now the same as all the other chapters._


	6. Chapter 6

Ok peoples. I apologize, for I have not updated anytime remotely recently. I swear I'm working on it, I have half of the next chapter written down in my journal, I just have to transfer it to my computer and continue working on it. In the mean time, here's a kitty face.

_**=^.^=**_


End file.
